The Goddess Encounter
by Laidy Imogene
Summary: Ichigo and the rest of the gang have encountered the goddess Imandae, who is stuck as a mindoral. Will they be able to help her transform back, or will she have to stay down here, with Blondie? Oh the horror!Chapter 1 Revised!


**Chapter One: Ichigo Meets The Goddess Imandae in The Park**

Pink Mew Mew Ichigo Momomiya was skipping through the park on her way to work at Café Mew Mew. She was humming, skipping and really not paying that much attention to what she was doing. She rounded a corner with the café in sight, when she suddenly stepped on something. The something spoke to her. "Ouch. That hurt." Ichigo glanced down, intrigued, at what was talking to her, and saw on the ground a very odd looking creature. It looked like a cat, but it didn't have "cat" ears, they were more like dog ears. The animal was pristinely white with a black stripe running down the top of its head to its nose, but at the area between the eyes, there was a strange symbol. The tail was weird too; there were two of them, and they were very, very fluffy. But the oddest part about this creature is that it two cute little horns were sticking out and curving down behind the ears.

"Oh, how kiwaii are you! I wonder what your name is…"

"It's Imandae." Ichigo started. "I'm a goddess."

"Nani! A goddess?"

"Yup. How else do you think I would be able to talk?" I, the goddess Imandae, sighed and shook my fluffy head. This girl, Ichigo was her name, was not the brightest bulb in the bunch. I walked over to where she was standing and said, "I'm not able to change back into my goddess form, however, and so I need your help. You must take me with you to your café where you work. Now, let's go." I then jumped into her arms, and Ichigo took off running towards the giant, pink castle. I shuddered. I hate pink.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but what type of goddess are you?" asked Ichigo.

"Well, let's put it this way. Not to be snobbish or anything, but I am the most powerful being ever to exist. So I _really_ don't have time to be stuck here," I replied. "Now hurry up. I believe that you have a boss named Ryou, correct? He might be able to help figure out why I am in this predicament and how I will be able to get out. Like I said, I really need to get off Earth and back to Heaven."

"Okey-dokey. OI!" Ichigo started screaming. "HEY RYOU! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE! WE HAVE A SIT-"

"_That _will be quite enough. You are hurting my ears, Ichigo. NOW SHUT UP!" I yelled. Jumping down from her arms, I walked over to a table and leaped onto it, continuing my interrupted cleaning session. Ichigo smiled sheepishly and said softly, "Sorry." I rolled my eyes and asked, "Where is that Ryou person?" I could feel my hackles rising as I got more and more annoyed with having to wait. Ichigo could see it too. "I'm getting a_ little_ pissed off right now." Really fed up, my eyes flashed red and made Ichigo back into a corner. "H-h-hey Ryou? Can you hurry i-i-it d-down here? The little.. uhm… what kind of an animal are you?"

"Mindoral."

"Right. The little mindoral is getting angrier and scarier by the minute."

"Hai. Welcome madame." Ryou then came walking through the door with all the arrogance in the world. Goddess, that man makes me so angry. I'm LADY. Not MADAME. Anyway, I stalked over to where Ryou was standing and leaped straight at him, sinking my claws into his weird shirt thing. It was time to teach him a lesson "Now you listen, and you listen good. I _know_ that YOU had something to do with me changing into my mindoral form semi-permanently. NOW CHANGE ME BACK!" I roared. My wonderful dark aura started to gather, affecting Ryou, who started to turn pale and sweat, attempting to get my claws out of his shirt. "O-ok, let's n-n-not get angry n-now." He managed to unhook my claws and I slip before flipping back to the floor. I sat and looked at him expectantly. "Well? Don't we have to go to your lab or something?"

"Right. This way, if you please." I followed Ryou as we walked past the dressing room where I could hear the rest of Tokyo Mew Mew babbling along about what they were doing that evening. Wow... Continuing, we walked past the kitchen, where I could see that the chef was cooking a cake in the oven. I intend to make that mine. Our little group finally made it to the door of the lab, Ichigo keeping her distance from me, as my fur was still on end. I was one scary little fluffball. We went through the door and saw the other leader, Keiichero Akasaka sitting in a chair. "Hello Keiichero-sama."

"How do you know his name? Wait, do you know my name? And.. you know Ryou's name too!" Ichigo burst out. I sighed. "Yes, ICHIGO I do know your name. If you didn't notice, I had said it earlier. And I know the names of the rest of the girls standing outside this door, eavesdropping. Ladies, you might as well come in. Ryou, open the door. I must speak with all of you. That means you, Zakuro. And Minto. And Lettuce. And-"

"PUDDING!" yelled the little hyper monkey girl as she burst through the door, followed by the rest of the group who entered more sedately. I sighed, "I really have a headache now. Now, gather 'round. I'm going to tell you a tale. And no Pudding," I said as she opened her mouth. "You may NOT provide a visual example. Be quiet. Ahem. Just to let all of you know, I am the Goddess Imandae." Lettuce's eyes opened wide. "N-no way! YOU'RE Imandae? The Imandae? She Who Rules Over All? The Highest Queen? The Most Grand? The-

"Yes, yes Lettuce I am THAT Imandae." _Stalker..._"Call me Lady, please. That means you, Ryou." He smiled stupidly and waved. I sighed. "Now, I must tell you. I am trapped here on Earth because some stupid blonde somehow trapped me in my mindoral form. Right, so everyone has to figure out a way to get me out of my form so I can go back to Heaven. Capish? Otherwise, I will be stuck down here. And that doesn't work with me."

"What I wanna know is how you got stuck down here in the first place," said Mint. I glared over at Ryou. "Ryou? Care to elaborate on that?"

"Heh, well you see... I was in the lab when I saw this unusual blip on the screen... and so I went to investigate it with this new weapon that we developed, and when I saw you, Lady Imandae, I freaked and pressed the RED BUTTON, so... I guess it trapped you..."

"How many times have people told you NOT to press the red button?"

"But it was so shiny... and round...and red..."

"Whatever, all I want is to be changed back," I growled in reply. I leapt from where I was sitting and walked over to where the weapon was sitting. I freaked. "OHMYGODDESS RYOU YOU BAKA YOU USED A SEALENCER! BAKABAKABAKABAKA!" I ran over to where Ryou was sitting and started attacking him with my claws and teeth. The complete MORON used a sealencer, one of the most powerful weapons in Heaven. How the blond and Mr. Ponytail were able to develop one is beyond me... maybe they stole one.

Maybe that's why one was missing…

* * *

**PNM: Hey, didya like it?**

**Lady Imandae: (mutters under breath) I'm going to kill Blondie.**

**PNM: Oh don't worry, you'll be able to do it later!**

**Ryou: Wait, what?**


End file.
